Proper Bedtime Stories
by NightWild7000
Summary: Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione struggle to find the proper bed-time stories to tell their children. This story is part of my 'Family of Harry Potter' series.
1. James Sirius Potter, Quidditch Nut

****_Disclaimer**: **Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

_A/N: A special thanks to my beta MinistryMalcontent. This story is a series of 200 word drabbles._

**Chapter 1: James Sirius Potter, Quidditch Nut**

"And she grabbed the Quaffle, turned upside down on her broom and shot at the goal posts. The Keeper couldn't stop the Quaffle and thus she scored," Ginny said to her four year old son James.

"Cool!" James said, grinning widely.

"It was seconds after that that the opposing Seeker caught the Snitch..." Ginny said dramatically.

"They lost?" James said, disappointed.

"No, you see, they had already scored so many goals that catching the Snitch would not have made a difference in the outcome," Ginny said smiling.

"But, why did the other Seeker catch the Snitch then?" James asked, confused.

"I guess he wanted to end the game his way," Ginny said shrugging.

"Okay," James said, yawning a bit.

"Now it is time for you to sleep, James," Ginny said, tucking James in. It was a couple of minutes later that James was finally fast asleep.

"You know, normally you would read fairy tales to make children sleep," said an amused Harry from the doorway.

"You really miss it, don't you?" Harry asked when they were back in the master bedroom.

"Yeah, but if we keep going like this, then James will be a great Quidditch player," Ginny said wistfully.


	2. Rose Weasley, Historian

**Chapter 2: Rose Weasley, Historian**

"The graveyard is full of the names of ancient magical families, and this accounts, no doubt, for the stories of hauntings that have dogged the little church beside it for many centuries," Hermione read from the book 'A History of Magic' to her four year old daughter Rose, who was listening with rapt attention.

"That is the village Uncle Harry lives at, right?" Rose asked happily.

"Yes, Rose, that is the village your Uncle Harry lives at," Hermione said smiling, closing the book.

"I bet Al is learning a lot about its history," Rose said pouting.

"I doubt that, Harry was never much of a historian," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Can you read more?" Rose asked.

"No, Rosie, it is time to sleep now," Hermione said, tucking Rose in and kissing her on the forehead.

"Rose is asleep?" Ron asked when Hermione joined him in bed.

"Yeah, she likes her history," Hermione said yawning.

"Or she fell asleep the moment you started talking," Ron said smirking.

"She actually stayed quite attentive the whole time," Hermione said scowling.

"That's my girl, has the brains of her mother," Ron said proudly.

Hermione shook her head, giving up on understanding her husband.


	3. Albus Severus Potter, Potions Master

**Chapter 3: Albus Severus Potter, Potions Master**

"But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more," Harry said to his four year old son Albus, closing the book 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'.

"What kind of potions would he make, daddy?" Albus asked with big eyes.

"All kind of potions: antidotes to most common poisons, Essence of Dittany, and maybe even Blood-replenishing potions," Harry told his son.

"Can I make those potions?" Albus asked hopefully.

"When you are older, Al," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I'm a big boy now, I can make potions," Albus said pouting.

"I will have to talk to your mum about that, but now it is time for you to sleep," Harry said, tucking Albus in and kissing him on the forehead.

"Al wants to brew potions," Harry said to his wife when he finally crawled into bed next to Ginny.

"Have you been reading your potions directions aloud again?" Ginny asked smiling.

"I can't help it that I'm rubbish at brewing potions!" Harry defended himself.

"Maybe Al will be better at it," Ginny said teasing.

"That won't be to hard," Harry muttered.


	4. Hugo Weasley, Cannons Fanatic

**Chapter 4: Hugo Weasley, Cannons Fanatic**

"The Chudley Cannons' glory days may be considered by many to be over," Ron was saying to his four year old son Hugo.

"That is not true, is it, dad?" Hugo asked fearfully.

"No, one day they will come back in full glory, don't worry about it Hugo," Ron said smiling.

"And we will be there to see it?"

"Of course, one day the Cannons will show everyone how Quidditch should be played, and we will be there to see it happen," Ron said.

"But now you will have to go to sleep, Hugo," Ron said, tucking Hugo in under his bright orange blankets.

"Maybe one day I will fly for the Cannons," Hugo said sleepily.

"Yes, then you can bring glory back to them," Ron said, kissing Hugo on the forehead.

"Hugo's asleep," Ron said as he walked back into the living room where Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting.

"You are still giving your son false hope that the Cannons will win one day?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, that is because it is true!" Ron retorted.

"Luckily, Lily is sane," Ginny muttered.

"If you call having your room painted in Harpies green sane," Ron muttered.


	5. Lily Luna Potter, Dragon Lover

**Chapter 5: Lily Luna Potter, Dragon Lover**

"Then the dragon breathed a big cone of fire, and the evil wizard turned to ashes right in front of her," Charlie said to his four year old god-daughter and niece Lily.

"Cool!" Lily squealed excitedly.

"Remember, Lily, never make a dragon angry, it might be the last thing you ever do," Charlie said seriously.

"I would like a dragon when I grow up," Lily said, beaming up at Charlie.

"Maybe one day you will, Lily-fire, but now you are going to have to sleep," Charlie said, tucking Lily in.

It was a hour later that Harry and Ginny came home. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"The kids are all asleep," Charlie said, grinning.

"You haven't been telling them stories about dragons have you?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Lily seems to like them," Charlie said shrugging.

"Yeah, that is exactly the problem," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Well, I better be going," Charlie said cheerfully, and before the Potters could stop him, he was gone through the Floo.

"We really have a problem with proper bed-time stories," Harry said, shaking his head.

"luckily that is our only problem," Ginny said, kissing Harry.


End file.
